


FIREWORKS

by Vgal_shonen_neko



Series: ZSASZMASK WEEK 2020 [3]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Day 3, Fireworks, GOSH, Here we go, I know, I love them so much, M/M, So yeah, They are so cheesy, This is for the, Vicroman, Zsasionis, ZsaszMask, ZsaszMask Week, and Vic is such a romantic, but i dont care, cuz they love each other so much, for their special week, he knows his boss will surely appreciate, he must spoil his dear boss, hope you like it, i saw on twitter some weeks ago, im late, im super late, in fact i´ve been busy drawing and writting about them, is never late to celebrate my OTP, lol, with such a surprise
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgal_shonen_neko/pseuds/Vgal_shonen_neko
Summary: Tercer pic dedicado a la semana del ZsaszMask (propuesta en Twitter). Para el día 3 el tema es "Fireworks / Fuegos artificiales"
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: ZSASZMASK WEEK 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004076
Kudos: 6





	FIREWORKS

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola queridos lectores!
> 
> Y continuamos ahora con el tercer tema de la semana dedicada al ZsaszMask/Zsasionis. Este fue bastante divertido de hacer a pesar de que no soy muy fan de hacer fondos, al final creo que valió la pena, no se ve tan mal, creo yo xD y pues, lo dicho, que parte de lo que adoro de ésta ship es que se demuestran cuánto se aman en formas que sólo ellos comprenden... y sin importar sobre quién pasen en el camino xD mientras ellos sean felices es más que suficiente UwU that´s love, people xD 
> 
> Algo de contexto: Quizás están celebrando alguna fecha especial... ¿El cumpleaños de Roman, quizás? aunque Víctor no necesita que sea un día específico para tener pretexto y demostrarle a su "boss" cuánto es lo mucho que lo aprecia y adora <3 
> 
> En fin, espero que les guste :3 Gracias por pasarse por aquí :3


End file.
